


But You Didn't

by YuGiOhRox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox





	But You Didn't

_'There was a time when I acted like a complete idiot, I thought you'd laugh at me and call me a fool...'_

"Natsu someone's going to get hurt!"

"Oh come on, it'll be fine!"

" _Natsu_ , get down from there this instant! I don't want to have cover for you again!"

"Lighten up Erza, nothing's going to happen."

And as soon as Natsu had finished saying that, his motion sickness set in, and he fell off of the chandelier he was swinging on.

"Oh no, I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"Natsu you're falling to the ground, forget about being sick you could break your neck!" Lucy always worried, but the drop from near the ceiling to the hotel floor wasn't that bad.

Right?

From the worried jump Erza leaped to catch him as he fell, yeah, it was pretty bad. It certainly must have been worse than the headache he got slamming against Erza's armour.

The ringing in his ears was probably going to last for days.

"Ugh, what an idiot." Well, at least he heard Lucy above the noise drilling into his brain. And he heard two pairs of footsteps leaving the room aswell, Gray and Lucy must have gotten tired of his 'nonsense' and gone to their rooms.

He'd see them later. Oh well.

"Natsu..."

Oh yeah, he was still in Erza's arms, she'd stayed still after she landed, keeping steady for his motion sickness to pass.

Why hadn't she dropped him?

"Next time, please listen to me."

"Sure thing Erza, anything to avoid wanting to throw up again."

_'But you didn't.'_

                                                */*\\*

_'And then there was the time I went out with another girl to make you jealous, I thought you'd leave me.'_

Lucy had been the one who asked him, she wanted help buying things in town and he'd jokingly said "It's a date."

She'd blushed, but Natsu would still say Erza was prettier.

Of course, he'd still gone out on the 'date' with Lucy all the same, had even bragged about it to everyone in the guild after Cana had gotten him to drink with her.

Natsu had been dancing on the tables, practically _screaming_ , "I've got a date with Lucy!" and looking around at everyone's faces, most were ecstatic. The few exceptions were Laxus, who couldn't care less, Gray, who glared at him, placing a hand on Erza's shoulder, and Erza herself.

Natsu had never seen someone's face look so blank.

Damn it all, he was such an idiot.

_'But you didn't.'_

*/*\\*

_'And of course there was the time I took a job you warned me not to go on. I ignored you and I thought you'd forgive me.'_

"Oh look at you Natsu, you're more beat up than usual."

"It's all Gray's fault! That jerk made me slip up somehow, I know it!"

"Oh shut up you dumbass, it's not my fault."

"It has to be!"

"No, you're just an idiot."

"Am not!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Gray on this one Natsu, remember that job I asked you not to go on? You went anyway and got more beaten up than Elfman in his fight against Bacchus."

Natsu's head whipped round to glare at Erza, wasn't his girlfriend meant to take his side?!

Apparently not.

"Oh come on Erza, aren't you ever going to let that go?"

"Are you ever going to stop picking fights with Gray?"

...Well that just wasn't fair at all.

_'But you didn't.'_

*/*\\*

_'And **then** there was the time I took you out on a date and messed everything up, I thought you'd glare at me for ruining your night.'_

"Damn it! You wizards from Fairy Tail are always messing things up! Neither of you come back here again!" Needless to say, after Natsu had set the tables on fire and blown up the kitchen, knocking down part of the wall, the owners of the restaurant weren't happy.

He rubbed the back of his head, turning to look at Erza.

_Slowly_.

The next thing either of them heard in the street should have been Natsu's apology, but it was cut off by the S-Class wizard who suddenly burst out laughing.

"Erza? Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine Natsu, and I'll be scolding you for this later, but I just- I can't-!"

"...Erza...?"

She didn't stop and all the other noises in the street disappeared, turning to look at the redhead chortling in the road.

It was snowing, but any white that was in Erza's hair fell out because of her constant shaking. The sound was pleasant, Erza didn't really laugh much, so Natsu didn't mind it at all.

Until it seemed like Erza had trouble breathing. That was the sign that she needed to calm down. The glares they were both getting from other people nearby helped too.

"Okay, it might be time to stop Erza."

When she looked up again, shaking Natsu's hand off of her shoulder, there were tears in her eyes.

He could have facepalmed, it wasn't _that_ funny, the price he had to pay for wrecking so much stuff was too high for words. Did everyone at that restaurant really think he just had 500,000 Jewel just lying around his house?

That thought was shaken away when Erza threw her arms around him.

"Now what's this for?"

"Nothing special, I just really love you Natsu."

_'But you didn't.'_

*/*\\*

_'And there was the time you had to go out and fight because of an emergency request. I just **knew** you'd make it back okay'_

"It's been two days, we should all start going out there to see what's wrong." Natsu had been pacing non-stop around the guild for a few hours at that point and Gray was ready in a stance to freeze his feet just so he'd stay still.

And Natsu didn't even notice the drop of temperature in the room.

"Natsu, it's Erza, she'll be back any minute now, probably without a scratch." Lucy did always try her best to make things better, but the worried smile on her face was a dead giveaway that she'd rather be pacing too.

Mirajane had been called out on the job alongside Erza, Laxus too, so most people were either on edge or completely relaxed. After all, those three would make it back okay, making up some of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards.

Yeah, they'd come back fine.

It was an hour later when they found out for sure, Mirajane walking through the doors, looking battered and worn down, an unreadable expression on her face. Laxus had the same look as usual, though his coat was missing, shirt torn and there were numerous cuts across his chest.

"Laxus, Mira, where's Erza?" Natsu couldn't see her, was she hidden behind Laxus or something?

"Natsu," Mira was the one to answer him, which he was glad for, there wasn't any need for that jerk _Laxus_ to do it. "Erza's-"

_'But you didn't.'_


End file.
